1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containment of oil, waste, and chemical spills, and more particularly, to a container for containing spillage at a load line connection. As used herein, the terms “load line connection spillage container,” “load line spillage container,” and “load line container” refer, interchangeably, to applicants' invention.
2. Discussion
Environmental concerns require containment of oil, waste, and other chemical spills from pipelines, storage tanks, tanker trucks, and railroad tankers. Pollution occurring when liquids are transferred between storage tanks and tanker vehicles through transfer lines is a continuing concern. Although transfer lines occasionally fail, leakage more typically occurs where the line from the tanker truck or railroad tanker attaches to the storage tank unloading line. The transfer lines are normally equipped with quick connect fittings, but spillage can occur during connection and disconnection of the transfer lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,991 is directed to an oil and waste line connection spillage containment apparatus (also referred to herein as a “load line container”) constructed from non-corrosive and rustproof materials. A substantially cylindrical container has two openings for receiving oil and waste loading and unloading lines therein. The lines are connected within the container. A circular cover encloses the container and is fastened and unfastened from the container using a pair of L-shaped members. Any oil and waste spilled from the connection is removed from the container when the lines are disconnected. In the alternative, a removal line with an auxiliary valve is used to withdraw the oil and waste from the container through the loading line. When the unloading line is removed from the opening in the container, a vented plug is inserted into the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,412 is also directed to an apparatus for containing oil and waste spillage at a line connection. A load line container has opposed sidewall openings which receive loading and unloading lines, respectively, which are coupled within the container. Any spillage from the ends of the lines and the line connection is retained within the container. A lid closes the top end of the container when the unloading line is removed from the apparatus. With the unloading line removed from the container and the lid closed, an extension member attached to the lid covers the sidewall opening that is used for receiving the unloading line within the container.
Load line containers according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,412 made from fiberglass, medium density polyethylene, and high density polyethylene have been marketed in the United States and abroad. These load line containers have capacities, i.e., the maximum volume of spillage to be contained, of up to 35 gallons. The weight of the apparatus itself is nominal, but the combined weight of transfer lines and steel couplings associated with the unloading line and transfer lines is significant. In addition, the oil and waste spillage contained within the apparatus can weigh up to about 250 pounds. Finally, the apparatus is typically deployed in remote locations requiring a rugged product able to withstand rough treatment. In the past, steel collars, steel plates, and steel saddles have been used to strengthen the load line containers. It would be highly desirable to have a load line container which is sufficiently rugged for oil field application without the necessity of reinforcing steel collars, plates, and saddles.
What is needed is an injection molded load line container having a structure which is inherently strong and rugged, thereby eliminated the need for reinforcing steel collars, plates, and saddles.